


Nicknames

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foggy Is The Best, Happy, Nelson Murdock and Page, Post DDS3, post Daredevil season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Foggy considers some nicknames for Karen and Matt.





	Nicknames

A few months of _Nelson, Murdock & Page_ and it seemed that they had never stopped working together. Except some things were different now. They were better.

“I know what we can do,” Karen said all of a sudden, “we can’t use this in court, _but_ maybe I could talk to Ellison about it.”

“Wait. You mean—?” Foggy started to ask her but she soon interrupted him.

“Foggy, I won’t say much, just enough to lead him in the right direction, I know he’s got someone investigating them. He just needs a little push.”

Foggy took a deep breath. “Karen—”

“An article would piss these bastards off and then Matt can wear his mask and get more information. Once they’ve been exposed someone will talk.” She paused. “I would talk to them myself but they can’t connect the article to our case or it would be jeopardized.”

There was a moment of silence, they were both waiting to see what Matt thought about it.

“Let’s do it,” Matt said.

Foggy sighed. Two votes against one.

Karen looked at Foggy and waited. A total agreement, that was the deal now. No more secret strategies, no more lies. Foggy shrugged and nodded at them.

“Fine. Let’s do it. I’ll let _The Lovebirds Without Fear_ deal with it,” he said closing his folder and shaking his head.

Both Matt and Karen turned their heads towards him.

“The _what_?” She asked and all of them burst out laughing.

“I’m trying names for you two,” Foggy explained and Matt raised his eyebrows, “but I haven’t found the right one yet.”

“No, you obviously haven’t.” She said laughing.

“It’s better than _Maren_ , that’s the first one I though of.” Foggy added.

“Actually, _The Woman Without Fear_ would suit you Karen,” Matt told Karen, teasing her.

“You think?” She asked turning her head to look at her boyfriend.

She smiled as soon as she saw the smile on his face. She was still amazed that he considered her _brave_ when everyone else would be calling her _stupid_ and _reckless_. Maybe the nickname was fitting after all.

“Nevermind, something better will come up.” Foggy added and winked an eye at Karen who started laughing again. “And when it does, it’ll be glorious.”


End file.
